


Happier at Home

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [7]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Homebodies, M/M, day at home, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Drew and Rick did a lot of stuff together. Dates, doctor’s appointments, even therapy sometimes. But by far one of their favorite activities was letting the day waste away in the privacy of their own home.





	Happier at Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some cute fluff to cure my insatiable urge for more cute DrewxRick fluff.

\-------

Rick watches as Drew shifts in his sleep. It was a little creepy, sure, but Rick just loved the way his husband looked in his sleep. Peaceful, calm. The tranquility was a welcome break from the stress lines and furrowed brows that plagued his lover’s face every day. 

“What are you staring at me for?” Drew’s barely awake grumbles prompt Rick to huff in amusement.

“You’re cute when you sleep.” Rick brushes his lips against Drew’s temple, settling next to him. He fumbles for the other man’s hand for a bit, finally interlocking their fingers.

“Oh yeah?” Drew’s tone gave away the fact that he wasn’t totally awake, as did him rolling over to push his face into Rick’s chest.

“You just woke up and you’re already trying to go back to sleep.” Rick wraps his arms around Drew, tugging him closer.

“I’m tired. And you’re so snuggly. I don’t wanna get up.” Drew’s muffled explanation makes Rick smile softly as he drums his fingers against the bare skin at the base of Drew’s spine. Drew drifts off again, exhaling quietly onto Rick’ chest. Rick pulls the blankets slightly, letting his husband get a little more sleep.

\-------

Drew hands Rick a bowl of cereal as he tucks his legs underneath himself on the couch. 

“Thanks.” Grabbing the remote, Rick turns to the local news as Drew groans.

“I don’t want to watch the news, Rick.”

“Oh hush. How else are we going to know what’s going on?”

“Can you take a break from work for one day?”

“Make me.” Both men smirk as they put their cereal down, untouched and forgotten in favor of healthier options.

\-------

Rick places a burger on a plate, turning the grill off and setting the plate in front of Drew.

“Mmm my favorite. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Drew takes a bite, stopping to savor the flavors of hickory and smoke that had worked their way onto his taste buds.

“Dunno. Something good, I hope.” Rick steals a few fries from Drew’s plate, who’s too slow to swat his hand away.

“You have your own food, why are you eating mine?”

“Tastes better.” Rick smirks, breaking into helpless laughter as Drew glares at him from across the table.

“Oh, tastes better huh?” Drew stands, causing Rick to do the same.

“Yes…” Rick shrieks as Drew starts to chase him around the table, running in circles until Drew vaults across the table, landing in front of Rick, and unceremoniously tackling him to the ground.

“Let me up! Hey, stop it!” Rick’s whining is replaced by giggles as Drew nibbles at Rick’s neck.

“Sorry, you taste better.” Drew continues his pursuit of skin under his teeth as Rick squirmed, until he start to lose himself to the giggles too. They laid in the grass, unable to stop giggling as the afternoon drifted by.

\-------

“You can’t just keep avoid doing laundry, Rick. You have to do it.” Drew closed the washing machine lid, leaning against it, crossing his arms to lock eyes with his husband.

“But you’re so much better at it.” Rick steps into Drew’s space, placing hands on his waist and lips on his own.

“This isn’t going to convince me to continue to do your laundry, Rick.”

Rick pouts, snaking his arms around Drew and trapping the man between himself and the washing machine.

“What if I kept you here until you agreed?”

“Still not doing it.” Rick huffs and laid his head on Drew, grumbling as Drew’s hands worked their way up his back to rub his shoulders.

“This isn’t fair. I don’t want to.”

“Too bad. You wear clothes, you gotta wash ‘em.”

\------

Dinner was quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but a quiet that resulted from 2 people comfortable in silence. Drew was enjoying his food, and Rick was enjoying his company. It was rare that they could spend the entire day together, instead of rapidly exchanged kisses and notes on the counter. 

“Drew?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Drew’s words slur from the food in his mouth, making the couple snort in laughter. Drew then starts to choke a little, making Rick laugh even harder, falling out of his chair and setting Drew off again.Drew extends his hand, which Rick uses to pull him onto the ground as well.

“Love you.” Rick presses their foreheads together, smiling as Drew’s breath ghosts over his face.

“Love you more.” They kiss, not coming from under the table until nightfall.

\-------

“This water is too cold, Drew.”

“The water is almost scalding, Rick! How much hotter could you want it?” 

Showering together was usually a struggle, and not because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. More because Rick wanted hot showers, while Drew liked his cold.

“We aren’t in the Army anymore, you don’t need to take icy showers!”

“It’s not cold!”

“I’m not getting in there unless you make it warmer.”

“Fine then. Don’t.” Drew removes his shirt, stepping into the shower.

“Drewww this isn’t fair! I just want to be clean!”

“Stop being so picky then.”

“Ughhhhh fine. Just, help me in please?” 

Drew obliges, but not before pulling faces at Rick from inside the shower. It takes all of Rick’s composure not to grin.

“See? It’s not cold.” As if on cue, a shiver racks Rick’s body.

“You are so dramatic.” Drew turns up the water slightly, shaking his head as Rick sighs in pleasure.

“So dramatic.”

\-------

Drew crawls into bed after shutting the lights off and making sure the door was locked. He kisses Rick on the cheek as he feels his lover drawing him into safe arms.

“I don’t want you to go to work tomorrow.”

“I could always call in sick, Drew.” Rick nuzzles into Drew’s face as he shakes his head.

“No, what if you actually get sick one day? Besides, crime isn’t going to stop just because you don’t go to work.”

“One day won’t hurt that much, will it?”


End file.
